


Made of Wishes

by nicetomeetmew



Series: LU Noragami AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Noragami AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform, but don't worry too much (right now), not beta read we die like heroes who are weapons for goddesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetomeetmew/pseuds/nicetomeetmew
Summary: In a modern Hyrule, ten powerful goddesses live in relative peace along side their Regalia, protecting and granting the wishes of humans.But who are the goddesses? What happened in their pasts? Who are their Regalia? And what evil looms in the darkness?~~Linked Universe Noragami AU~~
Relationships: Time & Lullaby
Series: LU Noragami AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Made of Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh BOY am I excited about this. This AU was born from nothing more than me wanting to draw the Links as weapons and the Zeldas being baddesses with fancy weapons. One thing led to another and hey ho here we are! Noragami AU! I absolutely love Noragami and I cannot recommend it enough. I am going to try my best to write stuff in a way that watching/reading it isn't necessary though, so I hope that works out!
> 
> Anyway: while I'm working out the main story, here are some important past stories for our goddesses! These are in no particular order. 
> 
> First up: Lullaby! (I'll put the Zelda's nicknames in the end notes in case anyone needs a reminder of who's who)

All she saw was fire. Red and gold flames tore through the trees below, sending plumes of deep back smoke cascading into the reddening sky. Terrified screams filled her ears, accompanying the screeching roar of the massive, grotesque creature that loomed over her. The Phantom howled, bringing its gargantuan tail crashing down into the forest again, prompting another wave of screaming from the people desperately running for their lives from the fire and the trees toppling down around them.

Lullaby forced herself to take a steadying breath, tightening her grip on the spear in her hand.

“Are you okay my lady?” The voice of her Regalia rang clear through the chaos; her tone instantly reassuring.

“Yes,” the goddess replied instantly, relaxing her grip slightly. “Let us finish the quickly, before it destroys anything else.”

“Yes, my lady.”

Not wasting another second, Lullaby sprung from her perch, clutching the spear in both hands. She zeroed in on the Phantom’s head, relieved that it had not yet noticed her.

“Aim for its eye,” she commanded, trying to keep her voice down enough that the creature wouldn’t acknowledge her presence. Which, unfortunately, did not work. The phantom suddenly whipped round, its tail flattening another group of trees. It stared menacingly at her with the large eye set on it’s forehead, letting out a fearsome cry. Lullaby grit her teeth, knowing she had no way to stop her movement. She adjusted her grip on her spear, letting loose a silent prayer,

“Don’t miss,” she told her Regalia seriously, not giving her any time to reply before she hurled the weapon with all her might, relief washing over her as it pierced the creature directly in the eye, just as she had hoped. The Phantom howled in pain, crashing to the ground in a crumpled head, trying to tear the spear from its head – achieving nothing more than ripping carelessly through its own flesh.

“Come back, Impa!” she called, holding out her hand. She watching spear quiver slightly before wrenching itself free, hurtling though the air and landing safely in her hand.

Lullaby touched down in a nearby (and thankfully, still-standing) tree, watching carefully as the Phantom roared, lumbering back to its feet as it searched aimlessly for her.

“Are you ready for the final blow?” she asked. In responsed, the spear began to heat up in her hand.

“Of course,” Impa replied. “Whenever you’re ready, my lady.”

The goddess smiled, adjusting her hold again. Heaving in a deep breath, she jumped back into the ait, directly into the path of the Phantom. She tightened her grip, calling forth all her power and weaving it with Impa’s, holding steady as the Phantom suddenly launched itself towards them, jaws gnashing gruesomely.

“Not today,” she muttered, rearing her arm back once more. The spear glowed with an ethereal light, a pleasant heat spreading up her arm. Without hesitation, Lullaby launched the spear, grinning uncontrollably as Impa hit her mark dead on. The Phantom let out an agonised screech, twisting and writhing before it exploded into shades of black and red.

Lullaby landed gracefully on the smoldering grass, watching as the creature finally faded from existence, calling her Regalia back to her.

“Revert, Impa.”

The spear flashed white, falling from her hand and morphing into her human form. Impa stop beside her master, the two silently surveying the destruction before them.

“We should go, my lady,” Impa said, breaking the stiff silence.

“…you’re right,” Lullaby agreed, forcing down her emotion. “There’s nothing more we can do here.”

The two women slowly turned, set to leave, when a sharp sound suddenly shot through the air.

“…elp me!”

The goddess whipped back round, her ear flicking.

“Did you hear-”

“I did,” Impa finished, stiffening. They both searched the flames, trying to hear it again. A minute slowly ticked by and Lullaby was beginning to wonder if they had somehow imagined it when…

“ _Help!_ HELP ME!”

A voice. A terrified, painfully young voice echoed through the trees. Lullaby stared into the flames, torn.

“HELP ME _PLEASE!_ ”

“Impa,” she started, turning to her seriously. “Can you make your way back on your own?” The other woman’s eyes flashed with concern.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” she asked, clearly trying not to outright defy her master. Lullaby smiled fondly at her respectfulness.

“You’ve handled enough today. I’ll be fine. Please be careful on your way home.” Before Impa could argue, the goddess took off, disappearing into the amber trees.

“Take care, my lady…”

* * *

“HELP ME!”

Lullaby ran through the flames, breathing shallowly to avoid the heavy smoke that wrapped around her. She scanned the trees, desperately searching for the source of the voice.

“PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE?!” She whipped to the left, the voice getting louder. She ran off the path into the thick of the heat, hiss as fire singed her arm.

_Where are you?_

“ _HELP!_ ”

She pushed through the smouldering branches that caught on her clothes, bursting into a clearing. Flames claimed every surface, almost completely obscuring everything from view.

Everything except from a small figure huddle under a tree on the far side. Too far for her to reach out to. Steeling herself, Lullaby sprinted through the flames, ignoring a violent burning the climbed up her leg. She dropped down by the figure who raised his head sharply, eyes filled with fear.

“It’s okay,” she reassured quickly, carefully holding out her hand. The young boy stared at her, nothing but terror etched into his sooty, tear-stained face. “I’m here to help you.”

The boy watched her silently suspicion creeping into his features, not moving a muscle until a loud crash sounded nearby. He flinched, darting forwards, grabbing her hand desperately. Lullaby held it tight, pulling him to his feet, wincing as he coughed harshly.

“It’s going to be okay,” she said again, in part to herself, worriedly looking around. The crash had been a large burning branch that had collapsed mere feet away from them. She frantically turned the other way, finding a wall of flames blocked their path.

“We’re stuck,” the boy whimpered, clutching her arm tighter. Lullaby instinctively pulled him closer, gazing around despairingly. The heat was overwhelming, washing over them in waves, the intensity forcing them back. They had to get out, and Lullaby knew there was only one way. She crouched beside the boy, rubbing his back as he burst into another hacking fit.

“You’re going to be okay, I promise. But I need you to listen to me okay?” She forced down a fierce cough of her own as the smoke burned her throat. She did have to scare him anymore than he already was. The boy nodded slowly. “I’m going to you up. Hold tight onto me. And close your eyes.”

“B-but why-”

“You’ll be safe, I swear it to you. Can you do those things for me?”

The boy’s eyes fearfully roamed the clearing, as though looking for another solution. He suddenly doubled over, breaking into another coughing fit, his whole tiny body shaking violently.

“Okay,” he gasped, holding out his arms and screwing his eyes shut. Without hesitation, Lullaby pulled him close, easily sweeping him off the ground. She felt his trembling hands clasp tight around her neck.

“Hold on,” she whispered. Closing her own eyes, she summoned her power, finding the vision of the place they needed to go in her mind’s eye. A bright glow surrounded the two, growing brighter and lighter until it consumed them both and the vanished with a bright flash.

* * *

“My lady?”

Lullaby cracked her eyes open, finding Impa stood in front of her, watching the scene in concern. The goddess heaved a sigh of relief. They had made. She glanced down at the boy in her arms, who still had his eyes closed and his arms wrapped tight around her.

“You can open your eyes, little one.”

She smiled softly as he blinked up at her, tears mingled with soot falling down his face. He shifted in her arms, looking around in confusion.

“W-what? W…where are we?” he croaked. Lullaby’s smile slipped away. She set him down on a step, carefully scanning him for any injuries. Satisfied when she didn’t find any, she looked to her Regalia.

“Could you get him some water please?” she asked her. Impa frowned, her eyes drifting downwards.

“My lady… your leg.”

Lullaby glanced down in surprise. A large chunk of her dress had burned away, revealing her bear leg which had a large singed, red mark spreading across it. With the adrenaline of their escape wearing off, a burning pain shot up her whole leg. She supressed a wince, forcing a small smile.

“It’s okay,” she said as steadily as she could manage. “Just… water please?”

Impa pursed her lips, stalking off around the corner without another word. Lullaby sighed, turning back to the boy, who was staring at her in wonder.

“Where are we?” he asked again.

“A shrine,” she replied, sitting down next to him.

“Shrine?” The boy gazed around in awe, his eyes sparkling with delight as he took in every intricate detail of her shrine. Then it morphed into mortification. He looked down at the step he was sat on, shooting to his feet, stumbling slightly in his haste.

“I can’t sit on this! The god will get sad.” He looked seriously at Lullaby. “If you don’t give the gods an off… offrering then you can’t do things at their shrine and you can’t make a wish.”

Lullaby chuckled softly. “I assure you the god of this shrine doesn’t mind if you shit down for a while, offering or no.”

“…really?”

“How do you know?” he asked, tentatively sitting back down. The goddess shot him a knowing smile. His mouth fell open as stared at her, awestruck. “Are… are you a _goddess_?”

Before she could answer, someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned to find Impa, who watched the boy warily as she handed him a cup before gesturing to the stone plaque that adorned the shrine’s entrance. The boy squinted up at it.

“Fate?” he read in confusion. Which instantly vanished. He spun round, carelessly sending water splashing out of his cup, his eyes alight with excitement. “You’re a god of fate!” Clutching his cup in one hand, he launched forward gripping her arm tight. Lullaby shook her head slightly at her Regalia who visibly tensed at the move. She smiled down at the boy.

“My name’s Lullaby. What’s yours?”

“I’m Link!” he replied happily.

“What a lovely name.”

Link gazed up at elated, taking a long sip from the cup. “I can’t believe I really, really met a god. _No one_ is going to believe-” He halted, smile falling. He stared down at his soot-stained clothes. “…it’s all gone isn’t it?”

“What is?” the goddess asked carefully, startled by his sudden mood shift.

“The forest… it… it’s all gone.”

He sunk miserably back onto the step, abandoning his cup and hugging his knees to his chest. Lullaby hesitantly rested her hand gently on his back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture.

“Is the forest special to you?” she asked kindly.

“It’s my home,” he whispered, barely audible.

“Your… home? You live there?”

Link peaked over his knees, gazing at her with tear-filled eyes. “He nodded slightly, hugging himself tighter. “If it’s gone, then all the people are too… right?”

Lullaby swallowed thickly, unsure how to answer him. “Was your family there too?” she ventured nervously. Another nod.

“They don’t really like me. They say I don’t belong with them.” He stared miserably down at his hands. “I think they’re right.”  
  
“Maybe they’ll be happy if I’m gone.”

Lullaby’s heart clenched painfully for the boy. He was so _young_ ; he couldn’t be much older than nine or ten. She couldn’t imagine anyone telling him anything of the sort. How could anyone look at such a sweet child and think such a thing? She shifted from the step, dropping to her knees before him, trying to look him in the eyes.

“Are you happy with them?” she asked softer. Link bit his lip, staring up at the sky, watching wisps of white drift through an endless sea of blue.

“They’re all I have,” he answered eventually.

“Well then…” Lullaby pulled herself to her feet, supressing a grimace as more pain shot up her leg. She held out her hand. “Why don’t we go find them?” Link stared at her as though she had grown horns.

“But the forest is gone!”

“My lady…” Impa interjected, stepping forward with her head bowed. “You really should treat your injury before you do anything else.”

Lullaby shook her head. “It’s really alright. It barely hurts.”

“Did… did you get that because of me?” Link’s spoke up, staring at her leg in horror. The goddess hastily shifted her skirt to hide it.

  
“It’s okay. It’s just a little burn. It’s not your fault.” She looked back to Impa, offering her a reassuring smile. The Regalia sighed but relented, stepping away. Lullaby held out her hand to Link once more.

“Shall we?”

“But the forest-”

“ _That_ part of the forest is gone. There are acres of wood still left. I’m sure we can find your family if we look hard enough.”

The boy glanced uncertainly at her hand, then to Impa who stood nearby, watching with a blank expression on her face.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Lullaby swore.

A minute slowly ticked by before Link reached out, carefully putting his hand in hers.

“You promised,” he reminded her seriously, as she helped him to his feet.

  
“And I’ll keep that promise. I swear it.” She turned to Impa. “I’ll be back as soon as he’s safe.”

“Please stay safe yourself, my lady,” the Regalia said, disapproval written all over her face.

“I will.”

* * *

The sun was dipping behind the trees as Lullaby led Link along one of the unharmed forest paths. The stench of smoke was still strong, hanging heavily around them. Lullaby looked up to the sky, face falling as she watched ashy black clouds drift by.

_So much devastation… and for what?_

“Miss Lullaby?”

She glanced down at Link, finding him watching her worriedly.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, dredging up a smile. The boy’s brow knitted.

“You look sad.”

Lullaby felt a flash of surprise. He was surprisingly perceptive for someone so young. The again… she hadn’t encountered may children before. Her fake smile relaxed into a genuine one.

“I’m alright, little one,” she assured him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Link’s frown deepened.

“What about your leg?”

The goddess shook her head with a soft laugh. “It’s just fine.”

“Saria says keeping feelings in is bad,” he pressed, looking up at er earnestly.

“Saria?”

Link stiffened. “My friend…” He looked down at the grass, eyes growing misty. “I hope she’s okay…”

Lullaby felt a sudden wave of compassion for the poor boy. So young…

She brought them both to a halt, crouching down in front of him, hands resting gently on his shoulders.

“I made you a promise, Link,” she said, firmly yet softly. “We _will_ find your friends and family.”

“But…”

Lullaby shook off his feeble protest, looking him straight in the eyes. The seconds ticked slowly by before Link nodded.

  
“Okay.”

The goddess smiled, getting back to her feet.

“Then let’s keep going, shall we?” She offered her hand which Link accepted, a tiny smile of his own wandering back onto his face. Suddenly his eyes widened.

“Look!” he cried, instantly letting go and dashing a few feet away. He dropped to his knees, digging something out of the loose dirt. A few seconds later, he jumped back up, triumphantly holding out something red.

“It’s a rupee!” he declared proudly, rubbing it against his shirt. He held it out proudly, smiling widely at the gleaming surface. “It’s so pretty.”

“It certainly is. What will you do with is?”

Link frowned down at his hand. “We don’t need money in the forest. I don’t…” He trailed off suddenly, head whipping up. “Did you hear that?”

“…no?”

The boy shushed her, cupping his free hand around his ear. Lullaby listened intently, frowning when she heard nothing aside from the wind drifting gently through the trees. But then she heard it. A soft sound, floating through the air toward them. One she quickly recognised as laughter. Children’s laughter. Link’s eyes lit up for a brief moment before the clouded over.

  
“That’s them,” he mumbled, shoulders drooping.

“Your family? Isn’t that good?” she asked, surprised by his reaction. Link shrugged, staring down at the rupee. A heavy silence hung around the two until he finally looked up, clutching the gem close to his chest.

“Miss Lullaby…” he started tentatively. The goddess turned to him, smiling encouragingly as her scuffed at the grass nervously. He drew in a deep breath, thrusting his hands forward, cradling the rupee in them. “If… you’re a god… you can grant wishes, right? Will you grant me one? Please?”

Lullaby dropped back down in front of him, smiling kindly. “Of course I will.” She cupped one of her hands kindly around his own. “What is your wish?”

“Link stared at his feet, clearly embarrassed. “Can I wish to see you again? Please/ If that’s okay?” he babbled, shifting on the spot. In her surprise Lullaby released his hands, staring wordlessly at him. Link looked stricken.

“I’m sorry!” he gasped, mistaking her surprise for disapproval. “I don’t mean it!”

“N-no. It’s okay,” Lullaby replied, shaking her head incredulously. “ _I’m_ sorry. You just caught me off guard.” She hummed thoughtfully, watching the rupee sparkle in his hands. “May I ask why that’s your wish?”

“Because… you’re so kind. And I _do_ want to go back to the forest. But I don’t want to be there forever. So maybe one day if we meet again, you’ll help me find where I’m supposed to be!”

“That’s… not _quite_ how it works.”

“So, I have to wish for something else?” he concluded, face crumpling.

“No, no!” she rectified hurriedly. “If that’s your wish, then so be it. Just make sure you’re certain. You only have one gem after all.”

“It is!” he cried happily. “That’s my wish. I wish to meet you again one day, Miss Lullaby!” He deposited the rupee excitedly into her outstretched hand. Lullaby clutched it tight, her heart warming as the boy’s pure joy.

“I hear your wish, and I will do everything in my power to see it comes true.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course. It’s my job after all,” she confirmed with a wink.

She flinched, startled, as Link suddenly lunged forward, wrapping his arms tight around her.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome, little one,” she replied, returning his embrace, her heart swelling with emotion. She pulled back, smiling at his sparkling eyes. “Now then…” she continued, getting back to her feet and holding her hand out. “Shall we keep going? We’re clearly close to you family.”

Link looked from her hand to the direction of the laughter and back again. Finally, he shook his head, face set with determination.

“I can do the rest on my own,” he said firmly.

“Are you sure?” Lullaby asked, trying to stamp down her concern. Link nodded, staring into the trees. He balled his hands into tight fists.

“I can do it,” he reiterated, looking back up at her imploringly. Lullaby felt a twinge of uncertainty. Her had so much conviction in his voice, she had no doubt that he did, in fact, live in the woods. But that didn’t change how young he was, or how terrified and upset he had been earlier.

That being said… hearing the voices of his family had changed something. What, the goddess wasn’t sure of. But he seemed… braver.

_He wants to prove himself,_ her mind supplied. She thought back to what he had said back at the shrine.

_‘They don’t really like me. They say I don’t belong…’_

Did he want to show them he belonged by making it back by himself?

_He’s not your responsibility. Let him go. You can’t get attached._

That much was true. But she knew past all logic that she would never be able to forgive herself if something had happened to him because she was careless.

_But you have altered his fate. You are destined to meet him again. He’ll have to be safe for that to happened._

“Miss Lullaby?”

Link’s voice startled her out of her thoughts.

“Ah, I’m sorry. I was just…” She trailed off, watching him carefully. “You’re sure you can manage?”

Link stood tall, puffing out his chest with a confident grin. “I can.”

“Then I believe you,” she said softly. She returned his grin, holding her hand. “It was wonderful to meet you, Link. You make sure and stay safe now, okay?”

He took her hand gratefully. “I will, I promise. And thank you, Miss Lullaby. I can’t wait to meet you again.”

“I look forward to it too.”

Link offered her one final beaming smile, before he took a deep breath, pulling his hand away and darting into the thicket.

“See you soon!” he called, waving wildly, before vanishing from view.

Lullaby looked down at the gleaming rupee in her hand, a small sense of foreboding creeping up her spine.

“See you soon…”

* * *

Lullaby leaned back with a soft sigh. The memory continued to flash vividly in her mind as though it had occurred just yesterday and not over a century ago. Desperate to rid her mind of Link’s young, innocent face, she closed her eyes, relishing a soft breeze that washed over her.

“The winds of change…” she muttered, sinking back contentedly.

“Are blowing?”

Lullaby shot upright, startled. She looked up as a shadow fell over her, finding Time watching her in amusement. She pulled a face.

“Aren’t they always?”

Time chuckled, staring up at the sky. “That’s true.” He glanced back down. “Can I join you?”

The goddess nodded, shuffling along the wall of her shrine to make more room. She watched Time as he plopped onto the grass beside her, closing his eye with a peaceful smile. He looked… happy. A pang in her chest, she looked away, her hand reflexively falling onto her pocket. She reached inside, pulling out a small brown pouch.

“I haven’t seen that for a while,” Time said suddenly, now watching her curiously. Lullaby laughed nervously.

“I wasn’t aware you’d seen it before.”

Time shrugged. “You always seemed to have it in your hands. I haven’t seen you with it for at least a few decades.” He shook his head with a rueful smile. “Sorry. That was out of line.”

“It’s alright,” Lullaby reassured. “I always have it on me. I just don’t feel the need to look at the contents as often anymore.”  
  
Time merely nodded, though she could practically feel the curiosity radiating off him.

“Well…” she started, slowly undoing the tie. “We’ve known each other long enough. I suppose there’s no harm…”

She hesitated as she felt Time’s eye watching her every move, a tiny voice in her head telling her she should not be doing this.

_He won’t remember. It’s fine._

Steeling herself, she upturned the pouch, letting the contents fall into her outstretched hand.

“A… rupee?” Time remarked, bemused. Lullaby smiled softly, turning the red gem between her fingers. She held it up to the sun, letting the light cast a warm, fiery red glow over her face.

“It was an offering. From a sweet young boy I met once.”

“Can I ask why you keep it on you?”

Lullaby lowered the rupee, turning to her Regalia. She quietly studied his face.

He was certainly older, and he now had that mysterious scar cutting through his right eye. Not to mention the red marks that bound him to her. But his good eye still flashed that brilliant, bright blue; a small remnant of youth still visible.

“That encounter meant a lot to me,” she continued, looking away as her heart twinged painfully. “I changed his fate that day. I keep the offering because… I don’t know if I did the right thing. It’s a reminder.”

Time hummed thoughtfully. “Of your mistakes?”

She shook her head. “A reminder that I can’t predict the fates I change.”  
  
“I see…” Time mused, leaning back again. “So, do you know what happened to this boy?”

Silence.

Lullaby nodded slowly, trying not to cringe away from the scrutinising gaze she could feel burning into her. She turned away, tearing up the grass with her free hand.

“He died,” she whispered, throat tightening with emotion.

“Oh. I… I’m sorry.”

She glanced back up, finding him looking stricken, running a hand uncomfortably through his hair.

“It’s alright,” she reassured, dredging up a smile. “He got his wish at the end of the day. I just…”

An unexpected wave of emotion crashed onto her as she stared at Time, he loyal Regalia of several decades. A man who was kind and fair and powerful. And nothing like the boy she met once. She had no idea what had changed. But all she could think was… it was her fault.

“I hope it was worth it,” she choked out, running a hand harshly across her watering eyes.

“Are you alright?” Time asked softly, tentatively laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lullaby let out a small laugh, startling him.

“Of course. It’s pointless getting wound up about the past. Thank you, Time.”

Embarrassed, she abruptly getting to her feet. “It’s a beautiful day. I think I’ll take a walk. Would you like to join me?” She held out her hand, pasting on a bright smile. Time looked up at her silently, unconvinced. Nevertheless, he accepted her hand, getting to his feet. Lullaby supressed a shiver at his touch. It was eerily similar to that touch from all those years ago. No amount of age or callouses could hide the kindness. She dropped it hastily, earning herself another strange look from the man.

As the two made their way away from the shrine, Time fixed her with a firm stare.

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up about that boy,” he told her, not even flinching when she wheeled round in surprise. “You granted his wish. That’s what’s important.”

“You’re right. I know you are,” Lullaby sighed. Time looked up to the sky, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

“I hope he’s happy, wherever his is,” he said, before striding off. Lullaby watched him go, no longer to keep her emotions at bay. Tears fell freely down her cheeks as her heart ached for the boy who’s fate she changed. The boy she sentenced to an endless life.

“Me too Link…” she whispered, clutching that single red rupee to her chest. “I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying so far :)
> 
> Just in case anyone needs a refresher:
> 
> Sun - Sky's Zelda  
> Dot - Four's Zelda  
> Lullaby - Time's Zelda  
> Dusk - Twilight's Zelda  
> Fable - Legend's Zelda  
> Dawn and Aurora - Hyrule's Zeldas  
> Tetra - I'm sure I don't need to say but... Wind's Zelda  
> Artemis - Warriors' Zelda  
> Flora - Wild's Zelda


End file.
